


Metamodernity

by homoerotic



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I cried while writing this, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jschlatt - Freeform, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Plot Twists, Sad Ending, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, a bit NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoerotic/pseuds/homoerotic
Summary: I swear to myself that I’ll remember this moment forever.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 15
Kudos: 273





	Metamodernity

**Author's Note:**

> i actually put effort into writing this lol. please enjoy!

I tell my eyes to stay shut, to go back to sleep, but the birds playfully, mockingly, chirp outside the window. The window lets in copious amounts of that just-before-sunrise light, creeping its way into the dark and comforting room I reside in, despite our numerous attempts to keep it out. It crawls in through the curtains, through the closed blinds, illuminates the room with a rather bright glow that I’m simply not ready to welcome just yet. 

Soft, warm sheets and a weighted blanket surround me, resting atop my body and I can hear the slow breaths of the man sleeping next to me. I turn onto my side to face him, and he whines, wraps his arms around me tighter and resumes his slow breaths. His face is pressed into my bare chest, large hands resting on the small of my back as his long breaths through his nose hit my skin, warm. Hair touching my chest in such a way that it tickles, but I’ve grown fond of the sensation by now. 

At first I was angry with myself for waking up at this hour, but I soon change my mind. I’m pleased with the present, and I have learned to count my blessings. Albeit the vexing and brightening pre-sunlight light peeking through, I smile at the sleeping man in my arms. 

And now I begin to appreciate the dim light, because I can see every fine detail of Schlatt. His hair, his face, his torso, his hickey-littered neck and his bruised hips. My hand gently traces the bumps on his spine, fingers ghosting over each vertebrae until I reach his pelvis. Now my hand places itself snugly into the jut of his hips, thumb pressing into a purple bruise, the rest of my fingers finding others to settle on, my hand placed where it had been the night before when the skin was clear of light bruises. 

Schlatt stirs, and I can feel his lips smile against my skin. I slide my hand up his side, tangling into his hair instead of the presumably painful spot it had been in. I sense the smile fade, and feel a kiss from his chapped lips placed onto my chest. 

“Uhn,” I verbally respond, and he leans into my touch. I massage his scalp.

He mumbles something inaudible and looks up at me, and I swear to myself that I’ll remember this moment forever. My eyes flutter. I lean down and kiss his forehead, my lips not leaving the skin for a few moments. 

He doesn’t say anything, neither do I. The silence is one that is comforting, adding to the blooming sensation of his warm skin against my own, colliding in such a way that I crave. The hand tangled in his hair begins to gently tug at the locks, and Schlatt moans softly, breath hitching at the action. I chuckle. 

“Wil,” His red lips separate and call my name. It doesn’t mean anything. I know he doesn’t mean for me to stop, he calls out for me to keep going, telling me “This feels good, please keep going.” and so I continue. His hips roll into my leg and I can’t help but find myself turned on at the sight. How easily I can break him, just from one measly touch. 

“Mhm.” I hum, “Keep going, baby.” I coo. He mewls and stares up at my sleepy face with wide eyes. I give him another nod of approval and signal him to keep going, pressing my aching hips against his figure to let him know “I’m enjoying this, too.” 

We stay like this, panting and holding each other in our arms, whispering sweet nothings and shuffling under the covers until we finish. His body has a dark flush over it, sickeningly pink and I feel myself crumble. 

“Promise me something.” My voice cracks. Schlatt’s eyes fall onto mine. 

“Promise me you’ll love me,” He gives me a confused look. “I do, I do love you.” He croaks.

“No, no, promise me you’ll love me when I’m- When I’m old and grey and I can’t hold you like this anymore, and when I’m dying and- And I-“ I stumble over my words. My eyes spill, my body trembles, and I sob.

He grabs me, holds me, and I bury my wet face into his neck. “I’m sorry.” I apologize for breaking like this. 

“Wil.” I look up. His hands are on my cheeks, thumbs clearing them of the tears falling. “I promise, I promise. Promise to love you when you’re old and grey and even when you’re six feet under, and I’ll love you every moment in between.” His lips quiver, his eyes wet, and yet he smiles. 

And all I can feel and think and sense and see is him.

And I’m okay with that. And I know I’ll always be okay with that. I feel the same way, and I always will. 

So as tears subside and I finally give in to the pain in my chest and I feel the fear leave me, I remind myself that he felt the same. I remind myself of that sweet morning, and I remind myself of every blessing I’ve counted. I take another shaky breath and I smile, I smile because all I can feel and think and sense and see is him. 

I smile because I did remember that moment forever. 

And now, forever is over and I’ve got to go, but I’m okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, schlatt died and now wilbur is dying and is remembering a fond memory. very sad but a bit cute.


End file.
